


Kot w worku

by Satanachia



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trzymam się przekonania, że wszystkie teksty świadczą <i>coś</i> o autorze - pokazują rozwój jego warsztatu czy to jak przykłada się do pisania, jednak ten... niewiele pokazuje. Chociaż nie, dobra, pokazuje, głównie moje nierozgarnięcie.<br/><i>Kot w worku</i> powstał prawie rok temu i jest przykładem tego, by nie brać się za coś czego się zwyczajnie nie ogarnia.<br/>Poświęciłam mu zaledwie kilka godzin okraszonych paniką (bo pojedynek, bo termin, ludzie termin, PANIKA, PANIKA!), ale mam wrażenie, że nawet gdybym przesiedziała nad nim więcej czasu nic by to nie dało. Jest po prostu dwuwymiarowy i nic nie nada mu zycia.<br/>Wstawiam go jako przestrogę dla samej siebie z takim "satan, nie rusz, nawet o tym nie myśl, a fe".  Czyli seksów i ich pochodnych w żadnym wypadku nie ruszamy.</p><p>Niemerdane, niebetowane - tak jednym zdaniem to "ała, ała".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kot w worku

**Author's Note:**

> Trzymam się przekonania, że wszystkie teksty świadczą _coś_ o autorze - pokazują rozwój jego warsztatu czy to jak przykłada się do pisania, jednak ten... niewiele pokazuje. Chociaż nie, dobra, pokazuje, głównie moje nierozgarnięcie.  
>  _Kot w worku_ powstał prawie rok temu i jest przykładem tego, by nie brać się za coś czego się zwyczajnie nie ogarnia.  
>  Poświęciłam mu zaledwie kilka godzin okraszonych paniką (bo pojedynek, bo termin, ludzie termin, PANIKA, PANIKA!), ale mam wrażenie, że nawet gdybym przesiedziała nad nim więcej czasu nic by to nie dało. Jest po prostu dwuwymiarowy i nic nie nada mu zycia.  
> Wstawiam go jako przestrogę dla samej siebie z takim "satan, nie rusz, nawet o tym nie myśl, a fe". Czyli seksów i ich pochodnych w żadnym wypadku nie ruszamy.
> 
> Niemerdane, niebetowane - tak jednym zdaniem to "ała, ała".

Kobieta widocznie nie miała pojęcia do jakiej _roli_ została przyjęta, bo leżała rozluźniona na szerokim łóżku, bawiąc się rogiem złocistej kapy, którą była przykryta, by ochronić jej delikatną skórę od podmuchów chłodnego, szalejącego po całym budynku wiatru. 

Gabriel stał w luźnej pozie zaledwie kilka metrów od niej i ledwo powstrzymywał się, przed padnięciem na kolana i podpełznięciem do cudownego źródła piżma, którym była. 

Wcisnął mały palec w niewielką obręcz kolczyka przebijającego jego sutek i pociągnął za niego, sycząc cicho; wpatrująca się w niego kobieta oblizała bezwiednie wargi i przesunęła się nieco w jego kierunku, zatrzymując się na krawędzi łóżka. 

Leopard w nim zamruczał zadowolony z poświęcanej mu uwagi i otarł się prosząco o jego jaźń. Gabriel zadrżał, niemal czując na ramionach wyimaginowane futro. 

Zachrypniętym głosem spytał stojącą tuż obok niego Rainę, czy może już zaczynać, ale wilczyca wcisnęła tylko palce w szlufki jego skórzanych spodni i zawarczała miękko, skrobiąc czubkiem pazura szew przy biodrze.

— Suka — sapnął Gabriel, niemal dusząc się od coraz większej dawki feromonów w powietrzu - za trzy noce będzie pełnia i niemal każdy znajdujący się w magazynie łak przy poprawianiu oświetlenia, poprawiał również coraz ciaśniejsze spodnie. Chwalebnymi wyjątkami potwierdzającymi regułę był Boris, niemal czterdziestoletni wilkołak, którego _zapachu_ Gabriel nie wyczuje zapewne aż do końcowej sceny i wybrana na dzisiejszy wieczór ludzka kobieta, która pozbawiona pełnej uwagi leoparda wydawała się nieco znudzona

Och, razem z Borisem na pewno zadbają, żeby szybko była wręcz _zbyt podekscytowana_.

— Dalej... — wilczyca przytknęła wargi do jego szyi i złożyła na niej wilgotny pocałunek. — Już! — następne słowo było gardłowym warkotem, zakończonym bolesnym ugryzieniem w kark, od którego zadrżały Gabrielowi kolana a jego bestia wyprężyła się, mrucząc zachęcająco. 

— Pieprzony, perwersyjny kocur — usłyszał jeszcze zabarwiony śmiechem głos Rainy, nim z prawdziwą przyjemnością opadł na kolana i pozwoliwszy bestii przejąć częściowo kontrolę zaczął powoli pełznąć w kierunku łóżka, raniąc dłonie o twarde, niewyczyszczone podłoże. 

— Boże — szepnęła kobieta z łóżka, gdy wbił szpony w materac i podciągnął się tak, by ułożyć głowę na jej kolanach. Na swój sposób rozumiał jej zdziwienie - gdy był jeszcze człowiekiem i pierwszy raz widział zbliżającego się do łóżka kociego zmiennego o mało nie doszedł bez jednego dotknięcia, bo ich sposób poruszania był _pieprzoną pornografią_ i żadne stworzenie nie powinno być w stanie tak się wyginać. 

— Wiesz dlaczego tutaj jesteś? — spytał przymilnym tonem, gdy zsunął z niej kapę i szorstkim językiem polizał znamię na jej brzuchu, przez które to właśnie ją wybrali. Znamię miało kształt kociej łapy i Raina absurdalnie zapragnęła mieć je w swojej kolekcji. 

— Żeby przeżyć najlepszy seks w swoim życiu? — Gabriel jawnie zachichotał i docisnął usta do znamienia, kąsając je lekko, chociaż leopard chciał _gryźć, szarpać, ranić dopóki nie natrafi zębami na kręgosłup._

— Tak, dziewczynko, zapamiętasz ten seks do końca życia — doszedł go głęboki głos Borisa, nim ten wszedł na łóżko i zbliżył się do nich z drugiej strony, by zacisnąć częściowo przemienione dłonie talii kobiety, która pisnęła śmiesznie i szarpnęła się lekko w stronę Gabriela, jakby uciekając przed dotykiem wilkołaczych rąk. Prawdopodobnie tak było, bo porównaniu z leopardią, zakażenie lykantropią było śmiesznie łatwe - wystarczyło niewielkie draśnięcie, by wprowadzić wirus do krwiobiegu i wywołać mutację komórek - zaś nasilające się prześladowania ujawnionych zmiennych tylko potęgowały niechęć do przemiany.

Kilka minut miękkich pieszczot zajęło im uspokojenie kobiety na tyle, by zapomniała o sunących po jej skórze kłach i pazurach, i skupiła się na doznaniach, które z każdą chwilą były dla niej coraz bardziej przyjemne, zaś dla łaków coraz bardziej _nudne_ i Gabriel kilka razy o mało nie odgryzł kobiecie kawałka ciała tylko po to, by te irytujące, płaskie jęki zastąpić soczystym krzykiem.

Kiedy doszło ich szczeknięcie Rainy, oznajmiające włączenie drugiej kamery, Gabriel wciskał właśnie w kobietę swój nienaturalnie długi język, a Boris rozpraszał ją swoimi kłami na jej szyi, którymi wyskrobywał dziwne wzory, co chyba przestawało się jej podobać, bo spróbowała wyślizgnąć się z ich uścisku, jednak owinięte dookoła niej ręce wilkołaka skutecznie to uniemożliwiły. 

Przez ciężki, osadzający się w płucach i na języku zapach piżma przebił się kwaśny odór strachu, co podziałało na Gabriela lepiej, niż włączenie drugiej kamery, co przecież oznaczało zaczęcie prawdziwej zabawy. 

Z wulgarnym mlaśnięciem oderwał się od niej i szybko odnalazł jej usta wbijając się w nie gwałtownie; widoczny w oczach kobiety lęk utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że chyba nareszcie _zrozumiała_. Cóż, i tak o wiele szybciej, niż jej poprzedniczki. 

Z lubością odgryzł jej większą część języka, a gdy wrzasnęła, przechylił się w tył i niemal opadł na plecy powalony własnym opętańczym chichotem. Z lubością przełknął smakowity kąsek i oblizał okrwawione wargi.  
Uwielbiał to robić.

— Przecież obiecaliśmy ci niezapomniany seks, pamiętasz? — ponownie zachichotał zlizując spływającą jej z kącika ust krew; Boris trzymał kobietę w żelaznym uścisku, nie pozwalając jej nawet drgnąć, tym samym pozostawiając całą pracę w dłoniach Gabriela, którego nie trzeba było specjalnie zachęcać.

W kilka minut wyciął płat skóry ze znamieniem, ledwo powstrzymując się przed gwałtownym ocieraniem stwardniałym penisem o materac, bo w całym tym zamieszaniu stracił spodnie i klęczał teraz nad swoją ofiarą całkiem nagi i umazany krwią, która spływała w dół jego ciała niesamowicie drażniąco.

Gdyby miał więcej czasu przemieniłby się i zlizał ją całą, kropelka po kropelce, by nie utracić choćby odrobiny tego boskiego nektaru, ale popędzający go warkot Borisa i coraz bardziej blednąca ofiara wymuszał na nim pełne skupienie, nad czym niesamowicie bolał, jednak muskająca jego szyje pazurzasta łapa obiecywała dużo cudownego bólu, dlatego ignorował nęcący odór posoki i otwierał brzuch kobiety niczym dziecko swój pierwszy gwiazdkowy prezent.

Mięśnie, nerki, wątroba, _krzycz mała, krzycz_. Tak się kończy kupowanie kota w worku.

Ktoś niedaleko nich zwymiotował cały swój obiad, ale Gabriel był zbyt zajęty wciskaniem ciekawskich dłoni pod żebra, wciąż jakimś cudem żyjącej, kobiety. 

Nieważne ile razy to robił - patrzenie, _dotykanie_ wciąż bijącego serca było kurewsko niesamowite i leopard nie zamierzał sobie tego odmawiać.

Nie wiedział dokładnie kiedy, ale przemienił się połowicznie i zrywając żyły i tętnice wyciągnął drgający organ, by wgryźć się z niego z głębokim pomrukiem.

Chwilę później obezwładniający ból w dole brzucha sprawił, że wypluł resztki mięsa, a jego tracący nieco na zainteresowaniu penis wyprężył się gwałtownie, zdradzając jego podniecenie. 

Zacisnął dłonie na wbijającej się w jego brzuch łapie Borisa i zawarczał na niego zachęcająco.

Ludzka kobieta była zaledwie przekąską. 

Ale teraz? 

Raina ponownie szczeknęła, a Gabriel pochylił się i polizał szczękę wilkołaka, po czym z premedytacją nadział się mocniej na dłoń Borisa i zaskamlał z bólu i przyjemności. 

Teraz czas na _danie główne_.


End file.
